A roll of disposable pieces of hygienic paper is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/271,891 of Alalu, the present invention inventor, et al., which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. Prior to the invention of the roll of disposable pieces of hygienic paper by Alalu et al., there was no machine or method which enabled production of such rolls.
There is a need for an apparatus and a production process for producing rolls of disposable pieces of hygienic paper.